Retour de Passé
by Emma5
Summary: Marie Louise is feeling a little down when she thinks that George only protects her because she is the Princess... but when Marie is kidnapped, who will come to her rescue? (as if we didn;t know :-p) G/M and kind of D/R! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

So yea... this is my first G-Gundam fic. I don't own it, blah blah blah... Please R&R!!!!!! If I know people are reading I might update quicker :) Translations for the french comments are at the bottom! Enjoy! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Do you need anything, Miss Marie?" 

"No, Raymond, thank you." Marie replied. Raymond nodded his head and left the room that overlooked the courtyard. Marie plopped down into the nearest chair and watched him walk out into the courtyard, heading right up to George. He had been fencing all day long, against whoever he could. The Rose Gundam stood nobly in the background, shining as the late afternoon sun hit it's back. As soon as Raymond made his way out, he and George started a match. 

Marie sighed and smoothed the flowing material of her pink sundress. She had let her hair stay down, not bothering to pull it into it's usual ponytail. 

"You never cease to amaze me, mon chevalier." she said to herself as George dodged a thrust of Raymond's foil. His hair swung to the side as his head jerked in the opposite direction, then his entire body lunged forward and struck Raymond's suit in the shoulder. 

Marie's thoughts trailed back to the events that had occured three years ago, at the end of the 13th Tournament. They had arrived back in France with a badly battered Gundam Rose that needed extensive repair. George had stayed at the palace, upon the King's request, since then. "But we rarely cross paths." Marie said to herself, watching as George took off his mask and wiped the sweat from his brow with an arm. 

He was as handsome as he had ever been- maybe even more so. But even so, he was the same George from three years ago. The same George that had saved her from Chapman (then later had taken a battering from John Bull Gundam in order to protect her), and the same George that had blushed crimson when she kissed his cheek after the tournament. 

Marie let her chin rest in her hand as she watched the two continue. He thoughts still lingered on the 13th Tournament, but now of a more somber moment. She could remember clearly the moment she and Raymond had arrived where the Rose Gundam was lying in shambles, after being attacked by Devil Gundam. The cockpit looked like hell- it's front panel was smashed in and dented, and the interior was torn apart. But all Marie saw was the still body of George, haphazardly lying on the floor of the cockpit. She and Raymond had pulled him out and laid him on the ground outside, but neither had seen his chest rise or fall throughout the entire time. Both of them must have been panicked, because George was in fact alive, but at the moment he was dead to them. All she could do was stare, her hands clasped tightly together near her heart. When George finally moved slightly, the both of them had lunged forward towards him, ecstatic that he was alive. Marie backed away and let Raymond reach George first, because tears had begun to tumble from her eyes. She didn't want George to see her cry, she was sick of being his weakness, his damsel in distress. 

Still deep in thought, Marie didn't notice when George opened the door to the room and walked in, still carrying his fencing foil and face mask. 

"Miss Marie, it feels like it's been a while." he said, startling her. He blinked at her with a confused, but amused look on his face. "Did I frighten you?" 

"...no." She replied after a moment. "You just surprised me. I rarely see you anymore, save for social gatherings..." Marie looked down at her feet as George nodded. "You're right." he said. "We do rarely see eachother." She stood from her chair and walked from the room out to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Gundam Rose had begun to shine crimson in the setting sun. 

"Rain and Domon should be arriving tomorrow." she said after a moment, attempting to break the silence. George simply nodded, trying to think of something to say. The balcony under them gave a small groan, but it was too quiet for either to notice. 

"Rose Gundam looks gorgeous in this light." she continued akwardly, walking to the edge of the balcony. "It always cheers me up to see it." George nodded and smiled. 

"You're right, it does look quite amazing," he said. "I am glad it is my partner, I couldn't have asked for a better one to defend my country with." Marie looked over to him and smiled slightly. "It suits you." 

With that comment, the balcony gave a sudden groan, then lurched towards the ground as it snapped in half, carrying Marie with it. 

"Princess!" George shouted, diving at the edge just in time to catch Marie's forearm. Her took her hand with his free hand and pulled her up, helping her steady herself once they were on solid ground. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously, holding her at arms length and looking her over. Marie nodded, then smiled up at him. 

"Thank you so much, George!" she said happily, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 'This is the George I know... he really does care about me, doesn't he?' she thought with a smile. THey released and George smiled back at her. "Of course," he said with a slight bow of his head. "anything for my country's princess." 

The smile faded from Marie's face as his words sank in to her. _'his country's princess...'_ she thought to herself. She stepped away from George and backed towards the door. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Miss Marie Louise?" He asked slowly, but she only waved it off. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Again, thank you for saving me, Monsieur De Sand. Au Revoir." she nodded a goodbye to him and turned fluidly, then briskly walked off the balcony just as the palace guards and passing gardeners noticed the broken balcony. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"So you say she just turned and walked away?" Domon asked as he lounged on a big, plush armchair. It was the day after the incodent with the balcony, and George couldn't get Marie's behavior off his mind. The two were sitting in Domon's guest room, talking about the events of the other day. "That's right. And she called me Monsieur De Sand. She never calls me by my last name. I don't understand what I did to upset her." "hm..." "And there's one more thing..." George said seriously. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"He said what?" Rain asked, wide-eyed. "He said 'anything for my country's princess.' Those are his exact words." Marie said quietly. She and Rain were sitting in Rain's guest room, Rain was in a chair and Marie was sitting on the bed. "I'm sure he didn't mean that that is the only reason he saved you, Marie..." "But he did! And that is the only reason he has ever rescued me. I am the Princess of France. Someone he needs to protect for the honor of his country, am obstruction, a weakness, Rain!" Marie let herself fall backwards onto the bed, feeling her hair bounce off the matress around her head. "He will never see me as anything else. And how could he? The only thing I am good for is being kidnapped. Je suis up poupée. C'est tout que je suis." Rain didn't understand the french that had just flown from Marie's mouth, but she could see that the girl was upset. Rain turned to look out the window, trying to think of some good advice. A strange reflection it's it glass surface caught her attention, but by the time she whipped her head around to look it was too late. 

"Who..." Rain trailed as she stared up at the stranger in front of her. His hand was clasped over Marie's mouth and his arm was tightly wrapped around her arms and torso, preventing her from moving. His face was hidden under a strange mask. "Domon!" Rain shouted as the figure grinned and dropped a note at Rain's feet, then dissapeared out the window with Marie. Marie managed to pull her face away from her assailant's hand quick enough to shout "George!" But his hand clasped over her mouth too quickly for anything more to be said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You think the balcony was fixed?" Domon asked a serious looking George. George nodded, a look of deep thought on his face. "Later last night I went down to inspect the rubble. There was a perfectly symetrical line of holes where the balcony had split... someone had created a weak spot on the balcony so that if any extra weight was added, it would collapse. That balcony is the near only Marie's room... I think I will need to keep a closer eye on her." 

No sooner had George finished his sentence that a shout rang out from close by. "That was Rain!" Domon exclaimed, recognizing his name. He and George started down the hall, when another voice was heard from out the window. "George!" Marie cried. George got to the window in time to see the kidnapper speed away, taking a bound and gagged Marie with him. "Marie!!" George shouted, lunging to jump out the window. Domon grabbed him before he could. "You'll never catch them that way." he replied in a calm voice. Rain was next to him, holding a note out to George. It was a letter, written on a beautiful piece of stationary, but sealed with a blood red blot of wax. George tore open the note and began to read. 

_J'avais attendu des années ceci, George De Sand. Rencontrez-moi à L'Arc de Triumph à minuit. J'attendrai avec la princesse, mais j'ai peur que je ne puisse pas gurantee sa sûreté jusque-là. La famille royale, et en effet vous-même, trouveront ce qu'était une erreur il pour me garder du combattant de Gundam de la Neo-France devenante! _

Avec grand plaisir,  
Jean-Pierre Mirabeau 

George crushed the note in his hand after reading it, then threw it to the ground in anger. "George, what did it say?" Rain asked anxiously. George turned to her, his face dark and his hair covering his left eye. "Mirabeau has taken Marie. He will meet me at the Arc of Triumph at midnight, and will bring Marie with him." He said with such anger that Rain was startled. "I'll come too." Domon broke in, clenching his right fist. George nodded, and the three of them took off running towards the Gundams. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

French Translations- 

mon chevalier= my knight au revoir= goodbye Je suis up poupée. C'est tout que je suis. = I am a doll. Thats all I am. 

The letter reads: 

_ I have been waiting years for this, George De Sand. Meet me at the Arc of Triumph at midnight. I will be waiting with the princess, but I am afraid I cannot gurantee her safety until then. The royal family, and indeed yourself, will find what a mistake it was to keep me from becoming Neo-France's Gundam fighter! _

With great pleasure,  
Jean-Pierre Mirabeau 


	2. Chapter 2

Marie grogilly opened her eyes and tried to get a hold on her surroundings. She was lying on a mat in a dark room, her hands and feet tied together. 

"Hello?" She shouted into the darkness. A sinister laugh replied, becoming louder and more maniacle as it grew closer.  
"Tiny little princess Marie Louise. Comment avez-vous été?" Mirabeau asked as he emerged from the shadows. He loomed over her, staring down straight into her eyes with an evil grin on his face.  
"Well to tell you the truth, I've been better." She said angrily, twisting her hands to try and free them from their bonds. Mirabeau laughed as he sank down and took her face in his hand.  
"It's been three years since I last saw your helpless little face. Where is your knight in shining armor now, highness?" From behind his back, Mirabeau took out a thin needle, filled with a clear solution.  
"I am not helpless, thank you! And I am sick of being bait! Release me right NOW!" Marie shouted. Her anger had overcome her fear and she was staring icily at Jean-Pierre. He simply laughed.  
"But princess, you are the perfect bait. At first I was simply going to kill you, but my little balcony stunt didn't work. Then I considered kidnapping your father, but that would have proved too difficult, what with all the guards that surround him. Also, George De Sand is much more upset at me kidnapping his precious Marie than he would have been, had I kidnapped the King. I guess you could say I am killing two birds with once stone." A strange look lit up his face as he said the expression, and it startled Marie. He let go of her face and stood back up, taking the needle out in front of him. Marie watched him play with it as he spoke. 

"I have been waiting a long time for this moment. Your family made a grave mistake by disqualifying me, highness. George de Sand will die today, along with yourself. The King will then be left off guard, and he will be easy pickings. France will finally have the Gundam Fighter it deserves, and a new King at that!" He began to laugh insanely as he came down towards Marie. She tried to scoot away, but her grabbed her shoulder and plunged the needle roughly into her neck. She could feel the liquid seep through her body, removing the feeling from every part it touched. 

"You'll notice that you won't be able to move in a moment, Miss Marie. Don't fret, this serum has no effect on the internal organs. This will not kill you, or knock you out. You see, dear little doll, I want you awake to watch the defeat of George de Sand, and I want you to feel the pain when I kill you, which will equal the pain I felt when I was disqualified." Mirabeau scooped up the princess and walked over to his Mirage Gundam, setting her in it's hand. Marie stared wide-eyed at him as he stroked her hair, then moved into the cockpit and prepared to leave. A tear dripped down her face as the Gundam took off towards the Arc of Triumph. 

_'George... j'ai peur... I'm afraid for me, but mostly I'm afraid for you. Please, this time, don't rescue me!'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"We're here." Domon said as the two Gundams landed near the Arc of Triumph. George's eyes darted around, looking for a sign of movement. "Where is he?" he growled, clenching his fist so tightly that his nails made imprints in his palm. 

"I'm right here, De Sand." a voice echoed out from behind the Arc. The Mirage Gundam stepped into view, it's eyes glowing green. George immediatly sprung to action, unsheathing his sword and charging at Mirabeau. "No no, I wouldn't." Mirabeau said in a playful voice as he lifted the hand that held Marie. 

She was lying limply in the fingers of the Mirage Gundam's left hand. Folds of her dress and locks of her hair fell through it's slightly spread fingers, and her right arm dangled out from between one of the gaps towards the ground. Her eyes were wide, but looked foggy and disoriented. She looked tiny in the hand of the huge Gundam. "You..." George muttered, his entire body shaking of anger. 

The Mirage Gundam flicked it's hand so that Marie was tossed into the air and let her fall back into the Gundam's hand with a thud. Her head rolled to the side and the tears that had been growing in her eyes fell towards the ground. A bruise had developed where the needle was stabbed into her neck. 

_'Please George... retreat!'_

"Attack and I drop her." Mirabeau said angrily. "She's awake, she can see all that goes on in front of us. I wanted her alive to see your defeat, and I want both of you alive for her death. After she's gone it's your turn, and then the King's."   
he grinned evily as George watched Marie's tears fall out of the sky and towards the ground. He barely noticed that Domon was shouting ideas of attack at him. 

_'Miss Marie Louise... Marie Louise!'_ he shouted in his mind as his eyes connected with hers. She was staring up into the glowing green eyes of the Rose Gundam, and suddenly a small smile crept onto her face. 

"Well I guess my serum is already starting to wear off, she shouldn't be able to move her face at all. No matter, I will just hurry my plans along." 

"George... retreat." Marie whispered. Her plea reached George's ears and he looked back at her, stunned. 

_'Marie...'_

"George, George listen to me!" Domon's face appeared on the screen in George's cockpit, with Rain standing in the cockpit behind him. "I will attack Mirage Gundam with the God Finger, but you have to be ready to catch her!" He instructed. George looked at Domon and nodded with determination.   
"Ready..." Domon started...   
"Go!" 

The two sprung into action, Domon lunging at Mirabeau with his arm outstretched.   
"God... Finger!!!" He shouted, striking the Mirage Gundam straight in the head. George positioned himself right by the gundam's hand, ready to catch Marie when she fell. The head of the Mirage Gundam exploded, leaving a hole where the neck should have been. Wires twitched inside the hole, and sparks began to flare. But something wasn't right... 

"George, watch out!" Marie shouted as the Mirage Gundam suddenly lurched forward and punched the Rose Gundam in the chest, throwing it into a building. It then turned and kicked the God Gundam to the side, sending it flying towards the ground until it skidded to a stop.   
Mirabeau started to chuckle from inside the Gundam, then broke out in an insane laughter. 

"You used the God Finger... I figured as much, Domon Kasshu. That is why my Gundam's circuitry doesn't operate from the head! Destroying the head of my Gundam has done nothing to harm it!"   
He continued his terrible laughter as George stood up, holding his head. Then the laughter suddenly stopped. 

"Well I was going to stab her though the heart, but I feel I must hurry my plans along. Au Revoir, Princess Marie Louise."   
With that Mirabeau tossed the Princess into the air and moved his hand away from her body. Tears from Marie's eyes trailed above her as she floated through the air and towards the ground. 

_"George... je t'aime."_

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut in anticipation of the hit, but a bright golden light caught her attention. 

'Rose... Gundam? It's in super mode... but is it because he wishes to save his country's princess, or because he wants to save me?' 

"MARIE LOUISE!" George shouted. His hand flung out underneath Marie and caught her before she hit the ground, but the contact with Rose Gundam's hand was still pretty hard, and when her head hit it's metal palm her vision became blurry and she blacked out. 

George held Marie close to the torso of Rose Gundam to protect her, and used his other hand to direct his attack  
"ROSE HURRICANE!" he roared, eyes glowing golden. The attack struck the Mirage Gundam straight on, and it fell from the sky and hit the ground below with a huge crash. Domon landed next to the wrecked Gundam, and he and Rain pulled the injured Mirabeau out and tied him up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

George jumped out of the Rose Gundam's cockpit and lowered its hand next to him.   
"Marie!" he shouted as he hopped into its hand, scooping her up and holding her small frame in his arms. She frowned a bit then opened her eyes, trying to adjust her eyes onto his.   
"Marie..." he started, staring worriedly into her green eyes with his own purple ones. He then suddenly took her and hugged her close to him, holding her head with his hand. "I have never been so frightened in my entire life.   
"George... I-I'm so sorry..." she began to cry, "I am always your weakness... I weigh you down!" she wailed. But George's took her arms and moved her body so she was in front of him, staring into his face. His hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.   
"You have never been my weakness. Marie, you are my greatest strength. Never think anything different." 

Marie broke out into a grin, but her eyes widened in surprise as George leaned forward and kissed her. She let them fall closed, and kissed him back. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
"Think Marie's alright?" Domon whispered Rain as they watched George and Marie. Domon broke out in a blush when the two kissed, but Rain didn't notice. They had already thrown the tied Mirabeau into the Core Lander and sent it for the police.   
"Yes, though she probably has a lot of bumps and bruises. I'll look her over when we get back, but right now I'm sure they want to be alone."   
Domon sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he and Rain got back into God Gundam's cockpit. Rain looked over at him as they took off and flew back towards the palace. 

"Hey, Domon?" Rain asked as they flew over the landscape.   
"Yea?"   
"How come you never say those types of things to me?"   
"I uh... you already know that!"   
"Well it would be nice to hear it sometimes!"   
"Well I don't like all that mushy stuff!" we retorted, folding his arms and turning away from her. 

Rain sighed. _'He's such a kid.'_ she thought as she watched him. Rain walked over to Domon and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, right on the lips. They broke apart, then both grinned. 

"Are you sure you don't like the mushy stuff?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Rain! Rain over here!" Marie shouted from down the street. It had been a year since the incident with Mirabeau, and the 14th Tournament was finally starting. Rain happily walked over to the waving princess, and noticed something suddenly sparkle on her left hand.   
"Well now, is that what I think it is?" Rain asked excitedly as she approached Marie. Marie grinned and held out her left hand for Rain to inspect, showing off the gold band that decorated her ring finger.   
"Isn't it gorgeous?" she sighed, looking at the ring as it glowed in the sunlight. "He asked me before the tournament."   
George and Domon waved to the two of them from down the sidewalk.   
"It's been good to see you again, Domon." George said with a smile. "I look forward to fighting you in the ring." Domon nodded in agreement and he and Rain left. 

"Are you ready?" George asked his bride-to-be. She smiled and nodded, and the two left down the sidewalk, hand in hand.   
"Marie Louise?"   
"Yes George?"   
"Je t'aime."   
Marie smiled and let her head rest against his shoulder.   
"Je t'aime aussi." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

And thats the end of it! Well... I can proudly say this is the first fanfiction I have ever finished o_O. Pretty sad, huh? Hope you enjoyed it... sorry for the sudden fluff at the end but hey, I'm a girl, I couldn't help it :-p. Reviews are definetly welcome!!! 

French Translations: 

Comment avez-vous été= how have you been   
j'ai peur= I'm afraid   
au revoir= goodbye   
je t'aime= I love you   
je t'aime aussi= I love you too 


End file.
